Vuelo Inolvidable
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Como soportar a una molestia en 10 horas de vuelo. -No lo puedo hacer esperar. ¡Sakura! - Una historia de nuestra pareja SasuSaku... Hay lemmon...


Otra historia, SasuSaku obvio. :D

Casi todos los pensamientos son de Sasuke y escritos en _cursiva_ y **negrita.**

**

* * *

**De los tantos empresarios que hay, solo hablemos de uno.

Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor de los empresarios que hay en Japón, ninguno como el lo había hecho, él llegó más arriba que los otros empresarios que habían llegado en años, él lo hizo a los meses. Sus empresas están a nivel mundial, toda una gran franquicia.

En un viaje de negocios, estaba el Sr. Uchiha en su avión privado. Estaba descansando, tomando una copa de vino y admirando las piernas de su nueva asistente.

Su asistente anterior era Karin, esta muchacha era muy linda, pero había que cambiar y se dio un giro inesperado, antes de que a ella la despidieran.

**Flash Back**

_-Cariño, me tengo que ir. –Decía Karin, colocándose sus anteojos._

_-¿Para donde? Si es que se puede saber. –Estaba sentado en su silla de la oficina, observándole los ojos a Karin._

_-Me voy para las empresas Hyuga, antes de que tú me eches, como has hecho con tus otras asistentes. –Sasuke se queda sorprendido, ella sabía que él cada año, tenía una asistente nueva. Antes de que él articulara palabra, Karin se adelantó. – Pero elegí a una chica que de seguro valdrá la pena ¡Sakura!_

_Una chica de cabellos rosas, ojos jades, con un cuerpo ideal, entra a la oficina y se queda parada a un lado de Karin._

_-Sasuke, ella es Sakura, tu nueva asistente._

_Sasuke se había quedado anonadado ante tal belleza que tenía al frente, era una de las más hermosas asistentes que jamás hubiera tenido. Él admiraba sus caderas deseables, sus orbes verdes y esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados._

_Pero él se tenía que resistir, nunca se había llevado a la cama a ninguna de sus asistentes, ni siquiera Karin, que siempre se le insinuaba y le tiraba sus indirectas más posibles._

_-Bien, ¿Qué te parece? –Decía Karin, mientras que Sasuke la miraba de arriba abajo, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco._

_-Muy bien, está bien. Habrá un viaje de negocios, esté preparada Srta. Haruno a las 6:30pm en el aeropuerto. La estaré esperando._

_-Muy bien, Sr. Uchiha. _

_Sasuke hará que ella diga su nombre._

**Fin Flash Back**

Esto solo había pasado hace 4 horas.

Él recordaba, mientras todavía se le quedaba viendo a las piernas de Sakura, seguía subiendo hasta llegar a sus montañas perfectas.

En cambio, Sakura tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ella veía de reojo el pantalón de su jefe, mientras escribía unos apuntes pendientes que Karin tenía que terminar. –_**Por que no los terminó ella.**_ –Pensaba Sakura.

Estaban de un viaje hacia Estados Unidos, yendo a las empresas Uzumaki. Esta empresa era dirigida por Minato. Naruto, es su hijo, todavía es un crío pero pronto llegará hasta arriba.

-Sakura, ¿No quieres algo para beber? –Decía Sasuke, mientras levantaba su copa y se la señalaba.

-No, gracias, con agua estoy bien. –Dijo Sakura, dirigiendo la mirada hasta el vaso lleno de agua.

-Muy bien, yo voy al baño. –Decía Sasuke, mientras se levantaba para ir.

-Si claro, yo todavía tengo que terminar unos apuntes. –Decía sin despegar los ojos de los papeles.

-Genial. Ya regreso.

Sasuke no aguantaba 10 horas de viaje, no podía resistir a esa debilidad que ahora le traía la chica.

--

Sakura se preocupaba por Sasuke que había durado 30 minutos en el baño, y ni siquiera se oía ningún ruido de aquella cabina. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada, dejó los papeles de un lado y se dirigió al baño.

Frente de la puerta, dudaba si tocar o no, pero decidió hacerlo.

-Sr. Uchiha, ¿Se encuentra bien? –Hay estaba, la molesta que tenía que soportar, al otro lado de la puerta. _**Que tanto puedo esperar.**_

-No. ¿Podrías entrar un momento?

Solo de pensar que estaría en un baño con Sasuke Uchiha, su mente empezó a trabajar. Peo no hay que pensar mal, es su jefe después de todo. ¿No?

Sasuke al ver que no recibía una respuesta, iba a decir otra cosa pero...

-Claro. –Dijo tímida. Sasuke giro la perilla del seguro y dejó que la chica entrara. Sakura al entrar, tropezó con Sasuke, ya que este estaba en el suelo. –Discúlpeme ¿Qué le sucede, Sr. Uchiha?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Eso de que le llamen "Sr. Uchiha" nunca le gustó.

-Nada, solo me escondo. –Sakura no entendía. ¿De quien se escondía?

-¿De quien Sr.?

-De ti. –A la chica se le pusieron los ojos como platos, no entendía por que de ella. Hasta que ella decidió preguntarle.

-¿Por qué yo Sr.? no le he hecho nada.

-Claro que si, pero no se como demostrarlo.

-Pues. Muéstrelo como usted crea que sea. –Esta respuesta, fue como un rezo de los ángeles. Se levantó del suelo, la tomó por el rostro y la besó.

Sakura se resistía, quería apartarlo de sus labios, pero a la vez había algo que ella no quería. Sacárselo de encima. Ella de todos modos siguió luchando, y no lo consiguió, se dejó llevar por el beso.

Ella entrelazó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke. Se apartaron por la falta de aire y sus ojos se van encontrando poco a poco. Se dieron cuenta de que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero querían seguir hasta el final.

Un final que solo ellos dos sabían.

-¿Por qué hace esto? –Decía con un deje de tristeza, pensaba que después de esto, ellos harían como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Por que has sido una de aquellas mujeres que me atraen demasiado. –Decía, mientras sostenía a Sakura por la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran.

-¿Y que pasa con las otras? –Recordando que había utilizado "aquellas mujeres". _**Problemática.**_

-Las descarto a todas y te elijo a ti. A penas te conozco, lo se. Pero con el tiempo nos conoceremos más. –Con esto termina, para empezar a besar su cuello, se divertía con aquella pequeña parte del cuerpo. Lo lamía, y dejaba pequeñas partes salivosas.

Mientras seguía con su cuello, le quitaba la chaqueta que tenía puesta, continuaba con su falda y su camisa. Ya quitada su camisa, le empieza a besar el nacimiento de sus senos. _**Perfectos.**_

Sakura solo gemía, y para no quedarse sin hacer nada, le empezó a quitar la corbata y camisa que tenía puesta.

Pero antes de que ella le besara, Sasuke la agarró de la cintura y la colocó en el lavamanos. De por sí el baño era un poco grande. _**Las ventajas de un avión privado.**_

Por inercia, Sakura entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, lo necesitaba. Él tenía razón, no se conocían mucho, pero por alguna razón, no podían estar lejos uno del otro.

Sakura estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke le había quitado el sostén. Ella al darse cuenta, sus brazos iban a cubrirlos, pero otras manos las detuvieron.

-No te cubras, eres perfecta. –Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar eso, ninguno de los novios que ella tuvo, no le había escuchado decir eso.

Sasuke comenzó a besar sus senos, Sakura gemía con todo el placer del mundo. Gracias a Kami, de que el avión no tenga azafata, ni sobrecarga. _**Las Otras ventajas de un avión privado.**_

A Sakura le encantó cuando Sasuke mordía sus cúspides rosadas, que ahora son rojas de las tantas mordidas que le proporcionaba el mismo.

Sasuke estaba en un punto donde ya quería entrar en ella para satisfacerse. La otra opción que tenía era que Sakura lo complaciera, pero no la quería asustar. _**Tal vez la próxima vez**__._

Le quitó las bragas a Sakura, mientras que ella luchaba con el cinturón que estaba muy ajustado. Sasuke rió de medio lado por el inútil intento de la chica y lo quitó el mismo. Lo que más le impresionó al Uchiha es que Sakura tomó su rostro y besó sus labios.

Estaba deseosa. Quería más del azabache. La lucha de lenguas daba inicio y parecía que ninguno de los dos quería darle fin. Hasta que el aire faltó demasiado y tuvieron que separarse. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que la ojijade sonreía.

-¿Te proteges? –Le preguntó Sasuke, quería estar seguro de que tomara precauciones, ya que por ningún motivo él trajo su protección.

-Sí. Puedes hacerlo. –Decía la pelirosa sin preocupación alguna.

Sasuke dudó un poco, pero decidió confiar en la palabra de la chica. Se bajó los boxers y dejó que su miembro saliera a la vista. Sakura estaba que se le salían los ojos, nunca había visto una cosa así. Tan grande no...

-¿Estás lista? –Sakura meneó la cabeza con una afirmativa y con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke estaba que se reía por la cara de vergüenza que tenía la pelirosa. Pero no lo hizo, no quería que Sakura se sintiera más apenada de lo que estaba. –Bien.

De una sola estocada, Sasuke entró en la cavidad de la chica. Sakura hizo un pequeño grito, y lloraba por la "gran" intromisión. Sasuke paró por un minuto para que ella se acostumbrara.

Sakura hacía un intento de moverse, Sasuke sabía que se había acostumbrado y empezó a moverse, de arriba abajo. Lo hacía lento. Sakura buscó de nuevo los labios del azabache con desesperación.

Ahora había dos luchas, era toda una guerra. De la cuales los dos bandos quedarían satisfechos y a mano.

Sasuke ahora iba más rápido, a la vez que los gemidos de Sakura también. Los dos ya llegarían al éxtasis. Unas cuantas estocadas más y Sakura fue la primera en venirse, dos más y Sasuke se vino también.

Los dos se quedaron quietos en un momento, Sasuke recargó su cabeza en los senos de Sakura, mientras ella jugaba con el cabello azabache del chico.

-¿Y? –Sakura no sabía el por que de la pregunta. – ¿Qué te pareció todo?

Las mejillas de Sakura volvieron a un color carmín notable, por esto Sasuke empezó a reírse.

-Eres perfecta en todo. –Le decía, mientras se acercaba un poco al oído. –Hasta cuando te sonrojas. –Terminó de decir, para morder el lóbulo de su oreja. –Venga, vamos a vestirnos.

Se terminaron de vestir para salir, pero un movimiento brusco del avión, hizo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y cayó encima de Sasuke.

-Parece que hasta el propio avión no quiere que salgamos. –Decía Sasuke, mientras tomaba de la cintura a Sakura para acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que, o si no sospecharan.

-Bien, salgamos. –Mientras se levantaban, se daban besos fugaces, no querían salir de ese pequeño cubículo.

Al terminar de darse besos, Sasuke y Sakura salieron del baño y cada uno tomó la posición de donde estaban, Sakura terminando el papeleo que Karin, según la pelirosa, nunca lo llegó a hacer, y Sasuke revisaba su laptop.

No dejaron de echarse uno que otros reojos y miradas perversas.

DURANTE...

-Oye, ya no se oye a ninguno de los dos hablando es extraño. –Decía el piloto del avión.

-Voy a mirar a ver que están haciendo. –Decía el copiloto, levantándose del asiento de donde estaba para ir atrás.

Para los dos señores no era extraño que el Sr. Uchiha no hablara durante los viajes, ¿Pero 6 horas? Era demasiado.

Y para el copiloto era aterrador escuchar a su jefe, en el baño con cierta pelirosa, ya que ellos dos son los únicos en el avión, más el piloto y él.

Se devolvió de donde estaba antes, con una cara de espanto.

-¿Y entonces? –Preguntaba el piloto, con un deje de preocupación.

-No me preguntes, yo no se nada. –Decía desesperado el copiloto. _Esto no lo tiene que saber nadie. Ni siquiera yo._ –Pensaba el copiloto.

* * *

**Hola a todos... :D**

**Quiero decirle que a mi me gustó mi historia, aunque creo que le falta algo...**

**Me regalan un Review??? :D  
**


End file.
